In a moment everything can change
by The Red Fedora
Summary: Spoiler for finale...what if all was not as it seemed?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer – they aren't mine – just borrowing them._

_Author's note: Spoiler for finale..Yes I know this has been kind of done at least ten times already….though no one has quite taken it in this direction…the episode was sad but it was truly a work of genius _

Castle shifted his weight, shielding Kate's limp body with his. He had been too late…just a split second but that was all it had taken for the bullet to strike her. His hand shook as he brushed a stray curl from her pale cheek, trailing his fingertips against her flawless skin. He let out a soft sob and pulled her into his arms, burying his face in her hair. The noise of the chaos that reigned around them faded as he fought to force his lungs to breathe.

He did not know how long he laid there…with her. It seemed as if a lifetime had passed…and yet he knew it could not have been more than minutes before he felt a pair of strong hands pulling him away, trying to separate him from Kate. He fought blindly, but he was no match for them as they were joined by another.

"Castle, relax man, we got him. We got him." He heard Esposito's voice whisper in his ear as the man held him back.

Castle nodded numbly as he watched Kate disappear into a crowd of paramedics. He allowed his partners to haul him to his feet and lead him toward the ambulance as Kate's body was placed on a gurney. He swallowed heavily as he watched the paramedic covered her face with the starched white sheet before moving toward them.

"I want to ride with her." He stated numbly as he watched them load her into the back of the vehicle. "Please." He whispered his eyes pleading as he met Esposito's concerned gaze. The man nodded, giving him a gentle push toward the vehicle.

"Go. We will meet you at the hospital."

Castle accepted the hand one of the paramedics offered him and climbed on board, turning to look back at his friends before the doors closed. "My mother. Alexis." He felt a wave of guilt that he had not considered them before.

Ryan nodded. "They're fine. On their way home."

Castle nodded tightly in thanks and slid onto the thin hard bench beside the head of the gurney as the doors closed, sealing them inside. He dimly heard a double slap to the outside of the metal, signaling the driver to move out, as his eyes settled on the silhouette of Kate's face beneath the sheet. He dropped his head and ran a rough hand through his hair as the ambulance eased out of the cemetery and out onto the main road where it began to pick up speed.

It had worked. He could not believe it but it had worked.

He raised his head as a faint groan sounded from the gurney, followed by the rustle of starched sheets as a small hand rose to tug them down. A watery smile graced his face as Kate opened her eyes slowly. She smiled faintly up at him.

"Did we get him?" she murmured.

A slightly hysterical laugh escaped his lips as he captured her hand in his and pressed a kiss to it. "Yeah." He sniffed. "Yeah, we got him." He leaned forward and pressed a kiss against her forehead, breathing in her soft scent, cherishing the fact that she was alive.

They had won…but at what price.

He sat back as the paramedic moved in and began to loosen the straps on the bullet proof vest hidden beneath Kate's uniform shirt. Kate winced sharply as the medic helped her to remove the vest and began to gently probe her ribs. Castle turned his eyes away from the purpling bruises on her torso, moving them up to meet her eyes. It had been too close for comfort.

"Could you please give us a moment?" Kate asked.

The paramedic nodded in understanding and moved through the thin door into the front compartment of the vehicle, closing it behind him.

Kate raised a hand and gently brushed her fingertips along Castle's strong jaw. He closed his eyes at her touch, covering her hand with his as he fought to hold back the tears that threatened to overwhelm him. "Are you going to be alright?" He heard her ask softly.

He turned his head and pressed a kiss to her palm before folding her hand in his and opening his eyes. A stray tear escaped his control as he smiled. "You're alive. How could I be anything but?"

Kate raised an arm in invitation and Castle moved forward, carefully pulling her into his embrace. He felt her sigh against him as she pressed her face into the crook of his neck and hugged him back as hard as she could. "It'll be over before you know it." She murmured.

A few more tears joined the first to trace down his face as he buried his face against her hair, holding her as if he would never let go…and yet he knew he must. "Be safe." He whispered tightly. "Come back to me."

Kate pulled back enough to meet his eyes. She smiled sadly as she brushed his tears away with her thumb. "Always." she promised.

A sharp rap startled them apart as the door to the front compartment opened. "We are coming up on the hospital." The paramedic announced apologetically.

Kate nodded as Castle eased her back against the thin mattress of the gurney. "Showtime." She smiled thinly as the medic moved back into the compartment and began preparations.

Castle reached down and gathered the edges of the sheet in his trembling hands, pulling it up over her torso. Small hands closed over his, stilling them. He met her eyes with a brighter smile than he felt. "I love you, Kate." He murmured softly.

She smiled softly. "I love you too, Rick."

He leaned forward and captured her lips gently in a soft tender kiss. They pulled away reluctantly as the paramedic cleared his throat.

"We're here."

Castle nodded as he brushed one last chaste kiss against her lips and pulled away.

"Say something nice about me in my eulogy." She teased to lighten the tension as he moved to raise the sheet. Her face grew serious. "I'll see you soon."

He nodded, gracing her with a soft loving smile though his blue eyes radiated concern. "Be safe."

As he covered her face gently he heard her whisper.

"Always."

The silence was shattered as the doors opened and a small army of medical personnel wheeled her out of the vehicle. He followed, carefully schooling his face into a look of numb shock. Not that it was difficult as he watched her disappear through the doors, his imagination providing alternative scenarios where the ploy was real and not a fake. As long as she was believed to be dead, Montgomery's family was safe…they were all safe…and free to continue looking for the mysterious boss who had ruined so many lives.

She would be back…and when she returned she would be his.

Hope shone beneath the sorrow within the blue depths.

"Always."


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's note: Thank you for your overwhelming response to what was a one-shot. I have decided to continue it. It was pointed out to me earlier that Lockwood did indeed die at the hand of the captain – my apologies and changes made. Thanks for the clarification – next time I will go straight to the official website - the episode happened so fast I wasn't sure. Hope you enjoy. _

A safe house by any other name was still a safe house…whether it be hotel, house, apartment or shack in the middle of the woods. This particular safe house was the former variety, a two story motel located off to the side of a country highway, smack dab in the middle of nowhere. An old fluorescent sign glowed faintly against the darkening sky dimly highlighting an exterior could have used a new coat of paint…or five. The fields of high grass which surrounded the building on three sides were slowly creeping across the fractured blacktop of the parking lot toward the motel, as if attempting to hide the eye sore of a structure from view. While the outside looked rather dubious, Kate had to admit that she was pleasantly surprised by the state of the room itself. It was old, true, with threadbare carpets and furniture that looked as if it had been in vogue when Andy Taylor still patrolled the streets of Mayberry, but it was clean and lacked the musty smell she had come to expect in such places. Though in her current state it could have been a straw cot in a concrete room for all she cared.

The day had reminded her of a slight of hand shell game with herself in the place of the standard pea. Her 'body' had been shuffled from the hospital to the local FBI office where she had been examined, treated and then packed into the back of a non-descript sedan under the watchful eye of two federal agents by the name of Blake and Reed. The sedan had then been swapped for a SUV somewhere along the New York/Pennsylvania state border. She had no idea where she was, having dozed off shortly after the last vehicle switch, and honestly, right now, she did not really care. The pain killers she had been given when the doctor had wrapped her bruised ribs had worn off over an hour earlier. All she wanted was to take a few more and try to sleep.

Kate avoided the small mirror set above the bathroom sink as she washed her hands and then gingerly splashed water on her face; she longed for a long soak in her own bathtub…but that was out of the question for now. The towels were as threadbare as the carpet but they still managed to serve their purpose as she dried her face and returned it to the metal rack on the wall. She exited the bathroom to find Agent Blake seated at the room's small table reading, her partner nowhere in sight. The woman looked up and smiled sympathetically as Kate sunk down onto the bed furthest from the door. She nodded her thanks as she found a glass of water and a small bottle of pain killers on the table beside the bed. She shook a few into her hand and swallowed them quickly.

"How are the ribs?"

Kate smiled ruefully as slowly raised a hand to finger the wraps hidden beneath her tee shirt. "There still there." Her pulse quickened as she remembered the impact of the bullet against her vest. If she had not listened to Will…if the bullet had been armor piercing rounds...she gave herself a mental shake and forced a slow deep breath into her lungs, letting it out slowly. She was alive…the shooter was in custody…and her friends were safe. That was all that mattered for the moment.

"My partner went out for food. Would you like me to wake you when it arrives?" Blake asked.

Kate gingerly assessed her level of hunger and then shook her head wearily. "Thanks but I would really just like to sleep. It's been a long couple of days."

The agent nodded and turned back to the file spread out over the table before her. Kate slid beneath the cool sheets and stretched out carefully on the bed, grimacing as her ribs twinged. She closed her eyes and willed her body and mind to relax, but sleep remained as elusive as it had since the Captain's death two day earlier. Tears weld beneath her closed eyes as she thought of her mentor and friend. It was hard to believe that he was dead…despite the mistakes of his past, despite his involvement in the case her mother had died because of, he had died a hero. He had saved her life.

The protection detail had increased after the events at the hanger, despite the fact that Lockwood was dead. The incident with the Captain had made them all weary of whom to trust as there was no telling how deep the cover-up went…that added to the fact that a few of Lockwood's henchmen at the hanger had been off duty cops definitely raised numerous red flags. They had a leak somewhere, one made even more deadly by the Captain's revelation that the man in charge, the man who had ordered her mother's death, was someone in a position of power. Internal affairs had swarmed the 12th following the Captain's death and the entire station was in an uproar, though a quiet one out of respect for their fallen leader. They were professionals to the end and despite the internal upheaval and there were still killers to find and wrongs to right. Roy Montgomery had died a hero and no one outside their small tight-knit group would ever know the truth about his past mistakes, or so she had thought…until the FBI arrived on her doorstep in the form of Special Agent William Sorenson.

The FBI had received a package from Montgomery which had the potential to cause major waves within the political and judicial systems of the State of New York. They needed her assistance as she was the subject matter expert on one of the more crucial pieces…her mother's case. Will had not known the details other than that the primary suspect in the case was someone in high authority and had to be handled with extra care while they set their drag nets in place. The case was to be handled quietly by a federal task force consisting of teams based outside of New York in the chance there was a mole among the local law enforcement…which was highly likely. In addition to the news, there was chatter that someone had placed a hit on Kate. Seemed that whoever the boss was, he was not going to be deterred by Lockwood's death. She had agreed immediately after Will had outlined a risky plan to flush out the shooter and stage her death. As long as the man was at large, she and those she loved were in danger. Her friends, Castle in particular, had protested the plan at first but in the end had reluctantly agreed that there was no other option. Whoever the big boss was, they wanted her dead…if the man failed chances were high that another would replace him. Death threats were a way of life as a cop, but even a cop knew when the odds were stacked too highly against them. The knowledge of their plan was to go no further than the small group residing in her living room. They already had one secret between them, what was another?

Kate sighed. There would be time to consider things later…after she had managed to get a decent night's sleep and her brain had a chance to recharge. She emptied her mind of the case and attempted to think of something more pleasant. A soft smile slid across her lips as Castle's warm blue eyes and teasing smiled filled her mind. _I love you, Kate._ He had stood by her, even when she had tried to drive him away. He had saved her life at the risk of his own. Warmth pooled within her chest, easing the pain, as she remembered the utter feeling of safety she had felt wrapped in her partner's strong arms…and the promise in his gentle kiss. She was still smiling as sleep finally claimed her.

oOo

The dim bluish light from the laptop washed softly over the face of the man who gazed unseeing at the words scrawling across its screen. The world weary blue eyes focused briefly on the face reflected faintly in the mirrored surface before him, a face lined with exhaustion and sadness…a face that had aged ten years in the last forty eight hours. A heavy sigh broke the stillness of the room as a hand slowly closed the laptop, extinguishing the last bit of light. Ice clinked quietly against the lead crystal of the tumbler as Castle let the aged scotch roll past his teeth and over his tongue. It was actually quite good…though the bitterness of the situation stole his ability to enjoy it. It had been a Christmas gift from Montgomery; one he had intended to share at their next poker game…a game which now would never come. It had seemed appropriate to drink a toast to his friend as he finished the 'in memorandum' he intended to send to the _New York Times_ in the morning…a final salute to both a fine man and good officer. No matter his past mistakes, the man had died a hero…in the midst of a last stand worthy of any bestseller.

Castle let his eyes slide close as he dropped his head back against the headrest of his desk chair, soaking in the silence of which had settled over the penthouse. He had sent his mother and Alexis to bed hours before, insisting that he would be alright. It had been a long day for all of them, made longer by the added strain of his inability to tell them the truth. Alexis had been beside herself. She had clung to him for several hours after he had returned home, afraid to let him out of her sight while she grieved heavily for their lost friend. His mother had approached the situation with a grace and understanding as she had folded him into a comforting embrace and held him tight. She too had greatly admired the headstrong detective and she alone knew the depth of his feelings for Kate. Martha had survived numerous losses and hardships in her lifetime and she was determined to support her son as he slowly pieced his shattered heart back together. He prayed with every fiber of his being that they would forgive him when the truth was revealed that Kate still lived.

The tight knot that had lodged in his chest began to loosen a bit under the influence of the scotch. He knew he should finish the article…however he intended it to include Kate as well and, ironically, he found himself at a loss for words. He wondered where she was at this moment…if she was safe. Agent Square Jaw had promised him that he would watch over her. Despite their differences, the two men were united in their admiration for the beautiful detective. He knew Sorenson would keep his word. The FBI seemed optimistic that, with any luck, the case could potentially be over in a matter of days…if they were lucky. However after the events of the past few days, he felt as if their luck was teetering on the edge of a knife. His writer's mind churned with possibilities as to the boss's identity…each one more disheartening than the last. Whoever the man was, he had a great deal to lose. The endless trail of blood and grief that trailed in his wake had proved that he was willing to do anything to keep the truth hidden.

Too many secrets…too many questions…and frustratingly too few answers…

The most difficult part of the matter, besides lying to his family, was the fact that he had been effectively cut out of the case. His job – his only job – was to maintain a public face of mourning. As far as the rest of the world knew, his muse had been murdered in front of his eyes. She had died in his arms. He could not have written a more tragic scene if he had tried…well perhaps he could. His picture, a shot of him standing outside the hospital as they wheeled her away, was plastered on the evening edition of every main stream newspaper and their associated website sealing his fate. He was the distraction…it was up to him to make them believe Kate was dead. Paparazzi and newscasters had swarmed the hospital, the station and the street in front of his apartment building. Security had escorted a few of the braver souls bodily from the building. Castle was used to attention, and usually it did not bother him…but now it seemed morose.

The phone calls had begun shortly after the media had begun to release reports of the shooting. Both Paula and Gina had called within an hour. His agent had given her condolences. His editor and ex had wanted to know the future of Nikki Heat. His overtaxed emotions had failed him at her seemingly callous comment and he had told her exactly what she could do with her questions and his contract. Her soft apology had stayed his hand as he moved to hang up on her. Gina was not as heartless as she appeared when acting as the infamous Black Pawn editor...she wanted to know if he would be alright and Black Pawn needed a statement for the press. In the end she promised to handle it for him and left him alone with his thoughts, and an offer to call if he needed someone to talk to. He had thanked her, shut off his phone and shoved it into the nearest drawer of his desk, unable to handle any more well wishers.

His eyes slid open as a slight sniffle broke the silence which had enveloped his office. Castle set the glass on the desktop and opened his arms as his daughter shuffled closer. Alexis settled into his lap, curling into his chest as he wrapped her securely in his arms.

"What's wrong, Pumpkin?" He asked softly as he gently stroked her hair. His chest tightened as he felt her tremble against him. "Bad dreams?"

Alexis sniffed quietly and nodded against his shoulder.

"Want to tell me about them?"

He frowned slightly as his daughter shook her head.

"Alright." He soothed as he cradled her closer, settling deeper into the chair. Alexis relaxed against him as he began to hum a soft lullaby he had used to chase away bad dreams when she was little. His throat tightened. Her fears had been easier to chase away then…he had been the unshakeable hero, the banisher of the monsters. All he had needed was a light saber, a few 'magic' words and a stuffed monkey. He wished it were still that simple. He wondered how Jim Beckett had responded when Kate had told him what she could of the plan. It had been her one stipulation – her father had to know that she was still alive. She refused to put him through any more grief. He wondered how he would have felt had he been in the man's place.

Castle closed his eyes as he laid his cheek against his daughter's soft hair. Her breathing slowly evened as she slipped into a restful sleep, secure in the knowledge that he was watching over her. After a long while, he carefully gathered her into his strong arms and stood. His little girl was not so little anymore; soon she would be off to college…out on her own. The thought terrified him and yet he knew he had to let her go sometime. She was a smart kid…smarter than he had been at her age. He knew she would be fine but the father in him still worried. Alexis sighed softly as he carefully set her down on her bed and tucked her in securely. He pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. "I love you, Pumpkin." He murmured. She smiled in her sleep as he straightened.

He turned to find his mother standing in the doorway, watching with a soft smile. He quietly joined her, closing the door behind him.

"Does it ever get easier?" He asked softly.

Martha shook her head as she studied her son. "No. They get older, you get older, but you always worry about them." She reached up and cradled his face in her hands, drawing his head down. Castle closed his eyes against the tears that threatened to return as his mother gently pressed her lips to his forehead.

"You will make it through this, Richard. I know it doesn't feel like it right now, but you will." She said softly.

He nodded tightly, unable to speak as he pulled her into a strong hug.

"Try to get some sleep, darling." Martha murmured, releasing him slowly as she turned toward her room.

Castle remained where he stood until her door eased closed, then quietly descended the stairs to his office. He had writing to do. He would do his part…no matter how small it may seem…to bring Kate home and to end this.


	3. Chapter 3

Kate eased back into the pillows propped against the headboard of the bed, biting back a wince as she jarred her bruised ribs. She let her eyes drift close as she slowly drew a deep breath…or at least as deep as she was able. The tight wrap around her rib cage did little to help, in fact it was beginning to increase her feeling of claustrophobia with each passing hour…and she had never been one to feel claustrophobic. The feeling could be attributed to the fact she was confined to a hotel room, closed off from the outside world by a pair of very ugly tapestry drapes drawn closed across the room's only window. She was beginning to feel a deep sympathy for every witness she had ever helped to protect. It was rough experiencing it from the opposite side of the shield and gun. She felt helpless…and she hated feeling helpless.

_Get a hold of yourself, Beckett._

She let out a slow breath through her nose in an effort to calm her troubled thoughts. Her eyes slid open a crack, settling on the puzzle spread out across the far wall. The FBI had confiscated the data from her murder board at the precinct during their takeover of the case. She and her bodyguards had spent the morning reassembling the data on the whitewashed wall of the hotel room, along with the data from her personal murder board from her mother's case. They had spent the remainder of the morning and into the late afternoon reviewing both cases from every angle with the assistance of the reports she and her partners had filed the day before the funeral. Blake and Reed were both quick to process the data she briefed and provided a few good questions of their own…but she missed her team. She missed Ryan and Esposito's banter, Castle's off the wall theories….and Montgomery's fatherly concern. The dreams had returned the previous night…dreams of the night in the hanger. She found herself reliving the moment every time her eyes settled on the glossy eight by ten photo of the Captain's smiling face. Blake had taken notice of her pale face and the hitch in her breath and had suggested they all take a break.

Kate turned her head slightly, watching the agents out of the corner of her eye. Blake sat at the small table by the window, typing up the notes from the debriefing into her laptop while Reed had taken the opportunity to catch a nap on the room's remaining bed. He had taken the night watch the previous night and was planning to do so again. Her eyes softened as she shifted her focus back to the makeshift murder board. The agents were good people and she was thankful for their help…she only wished she could figure out the missing pieces to the puzzle before her. Will had assured her that the case was a crucial piece to the finally pinning the 'boss' for all the crimes he had committed…but he knew little other than that. The main files were being kept in the hands of agents in the higher levels of the agency with the tasks doled out to the field agents on a need to know basis.

Her eyes moved to the paper tacked above the rest representing the boss. They knew who he was. It must have been in the files or things would not have moved this quickly.

_I don't know how but somehow he found out what we'd done…he could have turned us all in but he instead he demanded the ransom money. He took that money to become what he is…and God forgive me, but that may be my greatest sin._

She closed her eyes against the onslaught of tears that weld within her as she heard the Captain's voice in her head. She had asked him who it was…and he had refused.

_I might as well shoot you where you stand._

Whoever the man was, Roy's words suggested he was in a position of authority and power. Her weary mind filtered through a list of the city's highest ranking officials and uptown 'royalty'. Half of them were already suspected of underhanded dealings…though few had been proven as money and power had often proved more powerful than the law. New York City was a city rich in history…and a lot of that history contained stories of corruptions, mafia wars, mobsters and crooked politicians. As the saying goes _absolute power corrupts absolutely…_not that there weren't good people too because there were. People like Roy, a man who had spent his life trying to atone for the mistakes of his past…people like her mother, who had died in the pursuit of the truth…people like her partners, including her shadow, who risked their lives in order to make the world a bit safer. The good remained…and it was worth fighting to protect. At least it was unlikely that the man was a mafia boss or one with mafia connections. If he had been it was more likely that he would have killed the men, rather than blackmailing them, in retribution for what they had done. That fact alone probably narrowed the field of suspects by half.

A loud knock startled her from her thoughts. Kate reached instinctively for her non-existent sidearm as the agents sprung into action fluidly as a well oiled team. Reed moved toward the door, gun ready as Blake moved to shield her. A second knock sounded, this time followed by a voice muffled by the thick door. Reed peered through the small peep hole in the door and shook his head slightly as he opened the door a crack before holstering his weapon and stepping aside.

"I have pizza and I hope you guys are hungry because I brought a lot of it." A familiar voice announced.

Kate could not help the slow smile that slid across her face as her eyes met the aqua colored orbs of the owner of the voice. Will Sorenson returned her smile as he greeted his fellow agents and set the pizzas and bags down onto the table, shoving aside the empty coffee cups and laptops. Blake chided him as she moved quickly to save her computer from its precocious perch, to which he just grinned as he piled a couple steaming slices onto a pair of paper plates and snagged two sodas before moving toward Kate.

"Hey there, you hungry?" he asked as he settled onto the edge of the bed beside her.

A smirk pulled at the corner of his lips as her stomach answered for her…loudly. She accepted the plate with a grateful smile, and bit into her slice. "Thanks." She stated around a mouthful of hot cheese. "What are you doing here?"

Will shrugged slightly as his eyes swept her methodically, assessing her condition. "I made a promise to some, honestly, very scary people that you would be returned in one piece…and though I fully trust the abilities of Agent Blake and Agent Reed," he stated, nodding at each in turn, "These people convinced me that I would be better off attending to the job myself." His eyes met hers with a slightly pained smile. "You have some very, very intimidating friends, Kate." She snorted softly at his dramatics as he reached into the pocket of his jacket and removed a bottle of mild prescription pain killers. "Your doctor friend with the Napoleon complex sent these along with a message." He cleared his throat dramatically before continuing on in a poor imitation of what she assumed was meant to be Lanie's voice. "Take good care of my girl and make sure she eats and takes her meds. I am holding you personally responsible and, believe you me, you do not want to get on my bad side. I have access to some _very_ sharp scalpels."

Kate gasped weakly as the resulting laughter sent a sharp pain along her ribs. She collapsed back against the pillows propped against the headboard as she attempted to catch her breath. After a moment she opened her eyes and smiled weakly up at him. "Laughing is bad." She stated as she accepted the pain pills and the soda he offered. His blue eyes grew serious for a moment as he studied her before a slow both sympathetic and understanding smile crossed his face and she was suddenly reminded of starched white sheets, the bleeping of monitoring equipment and the sharp smell of antiseptic…and the fear she had felt as she had watched over him as he recovered from his own wounds…fear and concern she could see mirrored in his eyes. As if he could read her mind, Will squeezed her arm gently before settling back with his pizza and continuing with his story.

"Anyways…you should have seen the show she put on at the hospital when my guys carted off your 'body'. Though come to think of it, I believe I can get a copy of the security feeds." Kate snickered softly at the expression of comic thought on his face. "It truly deserved an Academy Award. If the monkey writer hadn't grabbed hold of her, I believe she really would have charged her way into the morgue." Will continued as he bit into his pizza.

Kate felt his eyes settle on her knowingly as her laughter quieted at the mention of her partner. Her eyes dropped to her half-eaten slice. "How is he?" she asked softly as she picked at a piece of pepperoni. She raised her eyes as she felt him sigh, the humor gone.

"He's worried about you, but he is playing his part convincingly…almost too convincingly." He replied. "If I hadn't seen you get off the gurney with my own two eyes, I might have believed you were dead too."

A different sort of pain twinged deep within Kate's chest as she remembered the fear and pain in her partner's eyes in the ambulance. The burden he had been asked to carry was the heaviest of all of them…and she was concerned about the effect it would have upon him. The happy go-lucky image that Castle portrayed to the world was only a shield…a shield that protected a fragile heart. Her partner's greatest strength, and his greatest weakness, was the depth of his capacity to care for those he loved and for strangers who needed help…a trait which had remained unshaken despite the darkness her world had exposed him to and she loved him for it. Kate knew he would perform his role to the best of his ability…he was Martha Roger's son after all…and yet she feared the damage it might do to him. He was her beacon of hope in the darkness that surrounded her, her laughter when life was too harsh, her comfort and her source of strength when all seemed lost…she needed him. She prayed this would be over soon for all their sakes.

She felt Will's attention shift to the wall before them. Her eyes swept over the familiar photos and data once more. Tears pricked at her eyes as they settled on the photo of the Captain before shifting to the image of her mother. She wished she could ask her mother what she had found.

_She died because of what we did that night._

Her mother had known the truth and it had gotten her killed.

"How's it going?" She heard Will ask softly and she shrugged in reply, not trusting her voice to respond. She felt him shift to sit beside her against the headboard, close enough to offer his silent support but careful not to undermine her image in front of the other agents…agents who were currently sitting with at the small table with their backs to the couple, eyes locked on the laptop before them. Kate sniffed softly as she accepted her friend's silent offer and laid her head against his strong shoulder. Will raised his right arm slowly and carefully wrapped it around her shoulders, drawing her deeper into his side. She closed her eyes and relaxed slowly, feeling safe and yet a little guilty as she allowed her ex to comfort her. She felt him sigh heavily after a long moment.

"Roy was a good man. We will get the guy who did this." He stated softly. "We will get him for your mother too. I promise you."

Fresh tears pricked at her eyes as she felt the sincerity in his words. She brushed the tears away with a trembling hand before she straightened slowly. Will released her after one final gentle squeeze, drawing his arm back to his side as he reached over to retrieve a thick messenger envelope from the table beside the bed. The Bureau's symbol was stamped in its center with the word's 'Classified' and 'Eye's Only' written in bold black type. She took it slowly as he held it out to her, exchanging it for the empty plate.

"This is for you. I'm told that it provides the missing pieces to your case…both of your cases."

Kate's eyes met his briefly before she unwound the clasp and opened the envelope, tipping the contents into her lap. A thick folder dropped heavily against her legs…a legal folder. She folded back the cover slowly and paused as her eyes alighted on a sheath of hand written notes pinned to an official report. Her fingertips ghosted over the words as her breath caught.

Her mother's handwriting.

Her mother's missing case notes. All feelings of fatigue and pain faded as her mind narrowed in a sharp focus as she began to read.

Several hours later she dropped the last of the documents onto the bed and leaned back in disbelief. Her mother and her colleagues had nearly succeeded in unraveling the story all those years ago…at least someone had thought so…enough to order each of the killed. Kate slid off the bed, gathering a stack of photos and a pen as she moved. She felt the eyes of the remaining three upon her as she began to slowly fill the gaps, connecting the dots between the three cases before her. When she finally capped the marker and stepped back, the picture before her was difficult to believe but undeniably the truth. A low whistle sounded from Reed's direction as she heard the shifting of various pieces of furniture as the agents moved to stand beside her.

"Are you certain?" Will asked quietly.

Kate nodded tightly as her eyes moved to the words she had scrawled on the paper pinned above the rest. What she had missed, her mother had discovered…and vice versa. Together the cases provided the whole picture. She folded her arms across her chest, suddenly feeling very cold as Roy's words came rushing back…words that she had missed the significance of until now…words that had seemed uncharacteristic of the Captain…and now she knew why.

_This is my house, Kate, the mayor doesn't call the shots here, I do. You ought to know that by now._

"Heaven help us." Blake whispered.

Kate could not agree more.


	4. Chapter 4

A soft drizzle fell from the low hanging gray clouds, muting the bustle of the city below. A pair of blue eyes followed the water droplets as they traced silvery paths along the tinted windows of the limousine, distorting the world beyond the glass. A sigh broke the heavy silence which filled the vehicle and a small hand reached out in response, slipping into the larger one and giving it a gentle squeeze. A loving smile creased Castle's face as he shifted his eyes toward his daughter. Alexis returned his smile, though he could see the concern in her eyes. A pang of guilt twisted in his chest as he gently pulled his hand from hers and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her against his side. He pressed a gentle kiss against the crown of her hair as she laid her head against his shoulder, careful not to dislodge the pins that held the mass of styled curls in place. He squeezed her shoulder gently as he shifted his gaze in his mother's direction. She too seemed to be lost in thought, a far off look in her eyes as she stared out the opposite window.

Castle loosened his arm as Alexis shifted to retrieve her phone from the small clutch bag that matched her sky blue evening gown. She smiled apologetically as she turned her attention to the glowing screen, eyes scanning the message scrawled across its face. He lowered his arm back to his side and shifted his gaze back to the window as the limo continued its slow crawl through the traffic choked streets. Part of him wished that the ride would go on forever, that they would never reach their destination. It would be too easy to signal the driver to turn the vehicle around and take them home…but as much as he longed to do so, he knew he could not. A slow anger simmered behind his carefully controlled mask, anger at Black Pawn for their refusal to postpone the launch party for _Heat Rises_. Since the news had broke regarding Kate's death, the book sales for his Nikki Heat series had shot through the roof…as had pre-orders for _Heat Rises_. The world seemed to be buzzing with one question…what would become of Nikki?

His jaw tightened. No one seemed to care what had happened to Kate…nor who had shot her. As far was the rest of the world was concerned, the shooter had been caught and the case was closed. Only one question remained in their minds…would he continue writing or would Nikki face the same fate as her real world counterpart. His self-imposed absence from the public eye had only fueled the fervor and the speculations. Black Pawn had issued a brief statement shortly after the incident, stating that he was taking time off to mourn his muse and would announce his decision in the near future. Apparently, the near future was to be at the launch party. It had been a week since the incident and Black Pawn's patience was beginning to wear thin. Gina had offered to write a statement for him, but he had declined in the end. He would do this for Kate. Nikki would continue to fight crime and right wrongs…at least for the length of his contract.

The limo slid to a smooth stop in front of the venue Black Pawn had rented for the night, a new and rather chic boutique hotel by the name of _the Cat's Meow_. His lips twitched in a small smirk at the name despite his dark mood. He shook his head slightly as he smoothed his dark suit and fixed a somber smile on his face. He felt his daughter's hand slip into his once more and a soft warmth pooled within his chest. He had tried to send his family away to the Hamptons out of concern for their safety, even though he knew the shooter was in custody. They had refused and in the end he was grateful for their support. He turned and graced them each with a warm and loving smile…and then the door to the car opened and the warmth gave way to the cold damp of the world beyond. He slid gracefully from the vehicle, grateful for the dreary weather as the large umbrellas held by the attendants shielded them, if only temporarily, from the crowd of onlookers he could hear beyond the thin fabric barriers. The camera flashes seemed overly bright against the muted gray cast by the gathering twilight and he wished he had thought to wear his trademark shades. He turned and offered a hand to his daughter as she slid carefully to her feet, releasing her to assist Martha as she joined them. The women moved to each take an offered arm as was their custom for such events, and with his family securely at his side, Castle straightened his shoulders and moved forward.

A cool damp wind caressed his hair as they stepped out of the shelter of the umbrellas and into the open space beneath the maroon overhang which sheltered the red carpeted path from the curb to the large frosted glass doors of the building. His smile froze in confusion as the noise from the crowd gathered beyond the line of security guards hushed. He turned his head toward them…and halted in shock at the sight which stretched out before him. A sea of flickering candles glowed softly in the twilight despite the cold drizzle, held by a small sea of fans in silent memorial for his fallen friends...for Kate. His throat tightened and his vision blurred as he gazed at them. He felt his mother gently squeeze his arm and he pulled himself out of the stupor that had claimed him. Castle nodded tightly to the crowd. "Thank you all." He said quietly, and then turned and quickly crossed the remaining distance to the doors.

Gina greeted them as they entered the plush lobby of the hotel; her eyes shimmered beneath the soft light of the ornate globes which hung overhead and he knew she had been watching. He gently excused himself as the ladies made their way toward the ball room, promising to join them shortly. He crossed the lobby and pushed open the door to the men's room, grateful to find it empty as his battered walls came crashing down around him. A heart wrenching sob filled the small room as Castle covered his face with trembling hands and slumped back against a wall. After a long moment, he forced a slow deep breath into his lungs and pulled himself together. He rubbed a rough hand across his eyes as he moved toward the granite carved sinks. The cold water helped to shock his weary mind back into reality. Kate was still alive…though after a week of his forced act, he found himself beginning to wonder whether it were true or simply what he wanted to believe. Life without her felt empty…like a part of him was missing. He missed her so much.

Castle heard the door open behind him and the soft click of two pairs of dress shoes against the marble floor. A hand appeared before him, offering a towel; he accepted it and dried his face. Two pairs of sympathetic eyes met his as he looked into the mirror. He smiled wanly as he dropped the towel into the basket beside the sink and turned to face his partners. According to his deal with Black Pawn, the 12th precinct homicide squad had a standing invitation to all Nikki Heat launch parties. It was his way of thanking them for putting up with him as well as an 'apology' for any liberties he might have taken with the characters in his books. Both men looked as exhausted as he felt, but they greeted him with warm grins as he turned.

"You look like hell." Esposito stated.

Castle snorted softly. "Thanks, maybe I should fire my tailor." He turned back to the mirror and straightened his jacket before running a hand through his hair as he attempted to erase all traces of his near breakdown. He was pleased to note his hands were no longer shaking.

Ryan's face grew serious as he shoved his hands into his trouser pockets and took a step closer, his eyes carefully assessing his friend with the skill of a trained interrogator. "How are you holding up?"

Castle sighed wearily as he turned and leaned back against the counter, folding his arms across his broad chest. "I miss her." He said softly; he caught the concerned look that passed between the two detectives and dropped his arms to his sides as he straightened. "Any news?"

Esposito shook his head slowly. "The Feds are keeping it on lockdown. We got shifted to another case." The words he was not saying spoke louder. They were as in the dark as he was and neither had seen or heard from Kate since her 'death'. It was partially for their protection, though primarily for the integrity of the case. Logically it made sense…but logic could not ease their concern for their missing friend.

A soft knock sounded and the men turned as the door opened and Gina poked her head in. Castle smirked as an amused looked passed between his friends at his ex's lack of embarrassment as she entered the men's room. He met her assessing gaze evenly, folding his arms across his chest; he was beginning to grow weary of everyone treating him like he was going to shatter at any moment.

"We are ready to start when you are." She stated.

Castle's smirk widened as he read the words between the lines. She was sympathetic to a point, but he was beginning to infringe on their livelihood and she needed him to pull it together. "We'll be out in a minute."

A low whistle sounded from Ryan's direction as the door swung shut behind her. "You certainly like them lively." He stated.

Castle laughed as he slowly straightened and moved toward the door. It felt good to laugh again. "That I do."

The men parted ways at the entrance to the ballroom; the detectives returned to their table on the far side of the room where their ladies patiently awaited their return. Castle returned Lanie's smile as he made his way over to the podium where Gina stood waiting. The room was large but arranged in such a way that it did not feel overwhelming. Sixteen round tables were clustered artfully around a small dance floor, at the edge of which sat a table holding copies of _Heat Rises_ and a small stage. A large poster of the book's cover art hung as a back drop behind the stage, beneath the muted light from the large oriental globes which hung overhead. The candlelight from the centerpieces at the center of each table completed a muted yet elegant effect.

Castle scanned the room as Gina began her introduction, curious to see who had made the guest list. The group was smaller than normal, numbering around roughly one hundred fifty guests if his math was correct. There were fewer unfamiliar faces…as well as fewer unattached women with seductive eyes and low cut necklines. He smirked internally at the fact, though relieved that Gina had honored his request that the event be more subdued than usual in light of recent events. He picked out the head of Black Pawn, as well as his publisher and a couple of the city's more privileged members…including the mayor. The man in question caught his eye and Castle returned his nod with a slight smile and a roll of his eyes at Gina's speech. His friend smirked and raised an eyebrow as Castle shifted his gaze quickly back to his editor. Her eyes narrowed as they met his briefly before she returned her attention to the guests and swiftly transitioned the floor to the author.

Castle moved forward and brushed a kiss against Gina's cheek before taking the podium. The applause quieted as he motioned for silence. "Thank you all for coming and thank you for your continued support. As you may know, I will be sending my beautiful and very intelligent daughter off to college next year and will need all the sales I can get in order to afford it." He paused as a light laughter filtered through the room. His smile faded as he took a more serious tone. "As I am sure you must know by now, just over a week ago the city lost two of its finest officers in the line of duty, both of which I had the privilege of calling my friends. Captain Roy Montgomery and Detective Kate Beckett." He paused for a brief moment to clear his throat softly in an attempt to dislodge the lump that threatened to close it. "Roy Montgomery was one of the finest men I have had the honor of knowing. He was a loving husband and father. He was a dedicated officer who loved this city and those under his watch. He was a patient mentor and a loyal friend…and he played a mean hand of poker." He paused at the soft ripple of laughter. "Roy died the way that he lived…a hero…and I will never forget his sacrifice and the lessons he taught by how he live his life. He inspired others to live beyond themselves and to live a life that meant something…he inspired me to be more."

A sad smile graced his lips as he continued. "When I first met Kate, I was captivated. I admit at first it was because she was beautiful and she had a commanding presence that I found alluring. I hadn't written a word in over nine months and suddenly a few hours after she walked into my party and carted me off for questioning, words were flowing so fast I found it difficult to keep up. She was a mystery, a challenge, and honestly I think she found me annoying and immature." He grinned as a knowing laugh sounded from the precinct's table. "You should have seen her reaction when she first learned Nikki's name…which was outdone only when she got a look at the cover art for _Heat Wave_." A real laughter filtered from the onlookers. "Kate was always quick to point out that Nikki was _loosely_ based on her…and she was right." He added softly as his eyes shifted to the cover art behind him. "Despite my considerable talent, I could never have created a character as extraordinary as Detective Katherine Beckett. She was beyond description.

"Kate truly cared for the people and this city she served so selflessly. She fought tirelessly to bring justice for the victims and closure for their families and she grieved for the families of every case she could not solve. She was a loyal partner and a faithful friend…one who stood beside you no matter how bleak the odds…she never gave up and never left a friend behind…a fact which saved the lives of many who sit in this room tonight, including mine." His eyes shimmered in the soft light as he continued, his voice husky with emotion. "I will never forget her and I will always love her." He ignored the murmurs as he pushed on, his voice growing stronger. "Many have asked what my plans are for Nikki now that Kate is gone, and you may be pleased to hear that Detective Heat will live to fight another day…in honor of the woman who inspired her creation. Thank you for your support." He stepped back from the podium and into the shadows as his eyes blurred. He dimly heard the applause grow as the guest began to stand to their feet…honoring him and honoring his muse.

Castle smiled and nodded his thanks as he made his way over to the table where his mother and daughter waited, along with his agent, and the mayor and his wife. Alexis stepped into his arms, hugging him tightly as the room filled with the sound of muted conversation and the shuffle of chairs as the guests settled into their seats. He pressed a gentle kiss to her hair and released her as they joined the rest of their table. His mother squeezed his hand gently beneath the table; he graced her with a soft smile, assuring her that he was fine. The soft clink of china filtered through the room as dinner was served. The evening passed smoothly, much to Gina's delight, as dinner transitioned into dessert and dancing. He signed books and posed for more photos than he could remember, before he finally managed to escape. Ice clinked softly against the glass as the bartender set the scotch before him; he nodded his thanks and dropped a fifty in the tip jar as he retrieved the glass and leaned back against the bar, his eyes surveying the room.

"Quite a night." A voice came from his right. Castle raised his glass in salute as the mayor approached. "And quite a speech as well, perhaps you should consider politics."

Castle let out a soft laugh. "You know the word comes from 'poly' meaning many and 'tics' as in blood sucking creatures. No offense." He added as his friend joined him at the bar, ordering a scotch for himself.

"None taken." The man's eyes shifted to meet his. "Rick, I am truly sorry about Kate…and Roy. They were good officers and they will be missed."

Castle nodded tightly before knocking back the remainder of his drink and ordering another. "They were the best of the best…which makes it even harder." He stated softly as he dropped another fifty into the tip jar and settled back with his glass.

"How so?"

Castle shrugged wearily. "They seemed so indestructible, like the marshals in the westerns. They almost made me believe that good always finds a way to triumph over evil." A self-depreciating laugh escaped his lips as he swirled the amber liquid gently in his glass. "Silly isn't it."

He raised his gaze to find the dark eyes studying him carefully as if trying to determine something; finally the man smiled. "I don't find that silly at all, Rick." A strong hand reached out and squeezed his shoulder. "If you need anything…anything at all, give me a call."

Castle nodded. "I appreciate it." He grinned suddenly, startling his friend. "There is one thing you could do one thing for me."

The man raised an eyebrow in response. "Name it."

"Go get one of my books." Castle stated.

The mayor laughed heartily. "Only if you sign it for me, my wife would never forgive me if you didn't."

Castle agreed with a mock salute and watched as the man began to work his way back across the room toward the book table. His smile faded as he turned his attention back to the drink in his hand. His eyes shifted to the cover art above the stage and he raised his glass in a toast. To Nikki…and to Kate…and to hopefully many more adventures with both.

It was hours later as the party was winding down, that he recalled the mayor's strange words…it was only after Esposito and Ryan cornered him, sans Jenny and Lanie, before ushering him and his family out the hotel's back door and into a waiting car. The FBI had finally made their move, serving a flurry of warrants and making key arrests simultaneously city-wide…including the arrest of the mayor of New York City only moments earlier outside the hotel. Surprisingly the news did not shock Castle as greatly he had expected it to. After all, he'd had an entire week with nothing to do but think up possible scenarios…and the mayor as the 'boss' had been one of them. It still stung…and he knew it would hit harder later, but for now he was just relieved that it was almost over.

_I'm truly sorry about Kate…and Roy._

Part of him wondered if the man really was.

_Author's note: Thank you to my faithful readers…hope you are still enjoying the story. I am not planning to 'solve' the mystery more than I have already with the implication of the mayor…while I think it is possible he could be the 'boss', as someone pointed out it will probably be someone that hasn't even been introduced yet. This story was mainly meant to focus on Kate and Castle during the events portrayed. One more chapter to go._


	5. Chapter 5

A full moon hung high in the cloudless expanse of star-studded sky, washing the world below it in a muted version of daylight as the dark sedan moved quietly along the near empty stretch of highway. The amount of traffic had thinned dramatically the further it traveled from the city. Kate found it peaceful...a welcomed change from the stress and the frantic pace of the previous few weeks. Her eyes drift closed as the steady hum of the tires against the blacktop lured her into a relaxed state, as did the soft notes of the jazz music issuing from the radio. She felt the tension begin to slowly release from her weary frame. She could hardly believe that it was over…well, at least her part was over. For others, it was just beginning.

The papers were calling it the case of the century…and they were nearly correct. Not since the early 1900s had a case of corruption as wide-spread as this one struck the city. The evidence presented by the FBI, courtesy of Roy Montgomery, had provided the prosecutors with an air tight case as well as an extensive list of the names and roles of all involved. Many of those implicated were in positions of high authority within the city and included not only the mayor, but the police commissioner, a few high ranking judges and the heads of at least two of the city's most prominent news conglomerates. The police department had been hard hit as well with the arrests of a number of both on-duty and retired officers. There was no hiding from the truth…though many tried. Expensive attorneys argued uselessly against the undisputable evidence, unable to gain ground…not even the former mayor was granted the deal his lawyers sought. The final nail in his coffin was in fact hammered in with one short sentence:

"The prosecution calls Detective Katherine Beckett to the witness stand."

A tight smile crossed Kate's lips as she recalled the look on the mayor's face as she walked into the courtroom and took the stand. A mixture of shock, resignation and perhaps a tad bit of admiration. She blamed the influence of her shadow on the first words that had slipped from her mouth. "In the words of Mark Twain, _the reports of my death have been greatly exaggerated_." It had taken a good five minutes for the judge to return the courtroom to order. In the end it had all been worth it. The mayor was found guilty of all charge presented against him…including her mother's murder. The man had instantly offered to share all he knew regarding the former operation in exchange for protection and the opportunity to serve his life-sentence at a facility far from New York upon receiving the news that the guards of the maximum security prison had found the hit man, charged with the now _attempted_ murder of Detective Beckett, dead in his cell as a result of what appeared to be a professional mafia hit. Though there were those who suspected otherwise, the note found pinned to the body left little doubt as it read _For Nikki_…a warning to others who might try. Apparently the mafia did not take the kidnapping of their people lightly.

One by one the cases were closed and justice was served…though it would be many months before the last was finally processed and perhaps a year or two before the city fully recovered from the impact of the far reaching scandal. However the people of New York City were nothing if not resilient, as evidenced time and time again. In time this incident too would just be footnote in yet another book regaling the history of the great city. With her part in the matter complete and the threat against her life removed, Kate was officially declared among the living and released from FBI custody. The Bureau had thanked her for her support by smoothing things over with the 12th precinct's new interim chief and securing a short leave of absence for her while the matter of her reinstatement was resolved. Apparently the paper work declaring her dead had moved a little too quickly within the department. She accepted the offer graciously though she had noted that the number of days she had been allocated matched the number of backlogged vacation days she had accrued exactly…suggesting that her partners had been involved in the plot to force her to take a well-deserved rest.

Lanie and her partners welcomed her back with open arms as she exited the courtroom following the mayor's conviction. As happy as she was to see them, she could not help be feel disappointment at the noticeable absence of the team's fourth and unofficial member. Lanie had simply handed her an overnight bag and her department issue cell phone as Will Sorenson reappeared at her side once more and ushered her out of the building into the waiting sedan. All he would say when she asked where they were going was that he had one last promise to fulfill…though there was little doubt in her mind as to whom.

Kate opened her eyes slowly as the car eased to a stop before a large iron wrought gate. Will identified himself to the guard who materialized beside the vehicle and then moved forward as the gate slid open to admit them. The grounds beyond the gate were simple and well tended with a large sprawling beach house at the far end of the long drive atop a small rise. It was a two story structure, with a simple design that seemed more at place on the shores of the outer banks of North Carolina than it did among the stately mansions and sprawling modern beach houses of the Hamptons. It fit its owner well with its strange combination of simplicity and grandeur, so well in fact that Kate could not help but wonder if it had been designed for him. The car eased to a stop at the foot of the walk leading to the front door; a wave of apprehension swept through her as she eased out of the car to stand at the foot of the path. It was just after midnight and everyone was most likely asleep. She wondered if Castle had told his family the truth regarding her death and that she had returned...and what they thought of her now. Would they want her here? Would he? Her partners had filled her in on Castle's activities over the past couple of weeks as well as his general state of health. He had left New York shortly after the arrests less than a week ago, retiring to the Hamptons to escape the city and the constant hounding of the media. No one had really spoken with Castle since, other than to let him know that she was back. They were worried about him, as was she.

The door opened suddenly, startling her from her thoughts; her pulse slowed to a normal rate as a second guard stepped out, moving to assist Will with her bag. She hoped Castle had spoken with Martha and Alexis as she really did not want to be responsible for heart failure (on Martha's part) or a panic attacks (on Alexis's part) if she were mistaken for a ghost. They were both strong women, they had to be to put up with Castle for so long, but seriously enough was enough. Kate turned to face Will as the guard moved toward the house, her bag over his shoulder.

Will smiled as he drew closer. "Tell the writer that we are even. I kept my end of the bargain."

Kate returned his smile. "What was that?" she asked, though she already knew the answer.

"I returned you safe and sound." Will grinned as Kate stepped forward and hugged him tight.

"Thank you." She whispered softly against his shoulder.

He hugged her close for a moment; his eyes met hers as he released her. "Take care of yourself, Beckett." She nodded as she watched him move away. Will paused and tossed a grin in her direction as he opened the driver's side door. "Tell the writer he's a lucky guy." He stated before sliding into the car and closing the door. Kate grinned in return as she watched until the tail lights of the car disappeared beyond the gate below.

"Ma'am?"

She turned to find the guard waiting for her; she sighed softly as made her way up the path, following him through the front door into the dimly lit interior. White stone tiles gleamed softly beneath the moonlight that shone through the large windows that framed the doorway. The white paneled walls curved slightly outward to complete a half circle, at the center of which stood a pair of open French doors with frosted glass panes; a spiraling staircase rose to the left of the door, leading up to the second floor landing. The guard closed the front door quietly behind them and then led the way through the doors. The expansive room beyond appeared to be a combination living area and library, complete with ceiling to floor built in bookcases and a large stone fireplace set against the far wall. Large area rugs covered patches of the dark wood flooring and a comfortable looking sectional sofa wrapped artful around the room like a long white snake. Warm lights spilled into the room from a wide doorway to the left side of the room where it curved around into what appeared to be a kitchen from the part she could see. The only other source of light in the room came from the moonlight shining down through a wall of glass window which made up the entire back half of the room facing the beach…and the ocean beyond. It was beautiful. The sound of voices came from the direction of the kitchen and Kate found herself turning away from the view as she heard her name mentioned. She moved slowly around the corner, pausing as the two occupants in the kitchen turned to face her.

"Kate?"

Kate smiled hesitantly as she moved closer as Martha gracefully slid off of her perch on one of the high stools which lined the center island. The older woman opened her arms as she approached and wrapped her in a tight embrace.

"Oh, kiddo, you don't know how happy I am to see you." Martha murmured.

Kate felt a pang of guilt as the older woman pulled back, leaving a hand resting on her arm as she studied her with watery blue eyes. Martha smiled softly as she brushed the tears from her eyes with an impatient hand. "Relax, kiddo, Richard told us what he could of the story when the news broke of your return. To be honest I thought he was having a nervous breakdown until he turned on the television and there you were."

Martha let out a soft laugh as she pulled Kate into another hug. "I'm so glad you are alright...and if you don't mind my saying so, I believe your mother would be very proud of you."

A few tears broke free of her tight hold at Martha's gentle heart spoken words. She felt the older woman's arms tighten securely as Kate allowed her head to drop against her shoulder as her over taxed emotions began to finally find release. Martha held her silently, soothing her gently as only a mother could...and it made Kate miss her mother even more. After all these years she had finally found justice for Johanna...she knew Martha's words to be true; her mother would have been proud. She wiped the tears from her face with a shaking hand as she slowly pulled away.

"How is he?" Kate asked softly.

Martha smiled, though her eyes held concern. "He will be fine. You know I never realized how talented an actor my son truely is." Her smile faded slightly and her gaze softened knowingly. "A little too talented…I think he was starting to believe his own act toward the end."

Kate felt her heart sink at her soft words, though they held no accusation…only concern.

"He's out on the deck." Martha said softly, the smile returning as she waved a hand toward the wall of windows, which Kate realized were actually sliding panels. "Go on…I think you might need him as much as he needs you right now." She said sagely. With that the older woman collected her mug from the counter and disappeared through the door leading to the stairs.

Kate crossed the room to the door; her hand hesitated for a moment against the cool metal of the handle as the apprehension returned. She drew a deep breath and let it out slowly as she forced the feeling back and slid the door open, stepping out onto the smooth planks of the wide deck. She closed the door quietly behind her and breathed deeply, feeling some of the tension release as she registered the sound of the waves rolling against the beach beyond the tall dunes. A soft cool breeze blew in from the ocean, carrying a soft scent of brine. She paused a moment, her eyes sweeping out over the vast expanse of moon kissed ocean; it was a welcomed change from the windowless existance she had been subjected to over the past couple weeks.

A tendril of confusion wove through her new found feeling of serenity as her weary mind remembered the reason she was standing on the deck. It was unlike her partner to remain quiet this long, particularly after the declaration he had made before they had been forced to part. She turned as her eyes swept the expansive deck, searching for him; her eyes softened as they paused on his sleeping form sprawled against the cushions of a large couch set back into the corner of the deck. She crossed the deck quietly, sweeping him with an assessing gaze as she drew closer. A small frown slid across her face. He looked as if he had lost weight in the time that they had been apart and new worry lines marred his face even as he slept. Martha's words came back to her as she watched him. It was no wonder he had begun to believe his own act. The others had at least had each other to remind them of the truth, while Castle had been isolated for most of the ordeal, surrounded by those who believed that she was dead.

_Oh, Castle._

Kate slowly eased down on the edge of the lounge beside him and reached out hesitantly to brush a lock of unruly hair from his face…or at least that was her intention. Before she could move, a pair of strong arms wrapped around her as Castle pulled her securely against his chest. Her partner mumbled something about dreams and pumpkins as he cradled her closer in his sleep, pressing his face against her hair. His chest rumbled beneath her ear as he began to hum softly. Kate giggled softly as the humor of the situation broke through her temporary shock. The humming stopped at the sound and she felt him tense beneath her.

"Kate?"

Her heart twisted in her chest at the sound of desperate hope in his sleep heavy voice. She smoothed her palm against his shoulder as she pressed closer in response.

"I'm here." She whispered softly.

A startled squeak escaped her lips as his arms tightened around her, hauling her into his lap as he sat up suddenly. Her healing ribs ached in protest at the rough treatment, but she ignored them as she felt him shudder against her. She heard him breathe her name once more as he buried his face against her neck, holding her as close as humanly possible. Kate slid her arms free and wrapped them around him as she felt the damp of his silent tears against her shoulder. Her own tears began to slip silently down her face as she raised her hand to his head and gently stroked his thick hair.

"I'm here." She repeated.

Castle pulled back slowly, releasing her as he framed her face gently with his large hands. His face was shadowed so that she could not see his eyes; she relaxed as a smile, a shaky one but a smile none the less, slid across his lips. He studied her silently for a long moment before he closed the distance between them; her eyes drifted shut as she felt his soft warm lips press gently against her own. Before she could respond, he pulled away brushing a trail of soft almost reverent kisses along her jaw to her cheek to her forehead. She felt him smile as a small shiver ran up her spine as he brushed a kiss to each eyelid. His lips brushed her nose softly before completing the pattern along the untouched side of her face. A soft sigh escaped her as he pressed a kiss to the corner of her mouth before claiming her lips once more. She threaded her fingers through his hair and pulled him closer as she parted her lips beneath his, inviting him to deepen the kiss. For a moment time stopped and there was nothing but the two of them.

Castle pulled away slowly as the need for air became too strong to ignore; Kate felt his forehead press against hers as he shifted her in his arms, drawing her close.

"I was afraid I might be dreaming." He whispered, his voice husky with emotion.

She opened her eyes slowly to find his were still closed; she raised her hand, cradling his face against her palm. "You're not dreaming, Rick." She murmured softly as she brushed a few stray tears with her thumb. "It's over. No more need to pretend." A real smile spread across his face in response to her words. "Besides, didn't you say that I was too extraordinary for your brain to have conjured up?"

A soft huff of laugher answered her as he opened his eyes and raised his head.

"Esposito?" He asked ruefully, raising an eyebrow.

Kate smirked playfully as she watched a trace of humor return to his eyes.

"Lanie."

A small smile tweaked his lips at her reply.

"It was a beautiful tribute, Rick." She said softly, leaning her forehead against his as she gently traced the contours of his face with her fingertips. His eyes drifted close as he relaxed beneath her touch. "You know my favorite part?"

Castle smiled ruefully. "When I mentioned your temper?" His grin widened as she tweaked his ear.

"No," Kate murmured with a soft laugh as she returned her hand to his face, her eyes watching him carefully as she continued. "It was when you said that you'll always love me." A wave of warmth swept through her as his eyes opened and a blinding smile graced his face.

"Always."

Her heart leapt at the intensity of the promise in his voice; Castle smiled as he lowered his head and claimed her lips once more. He brushed a soft kiss to her cheek as they parted and pulled her into a tight embrace. Kate laid her head against his strong shoulder, tucking her forehead against the crook of his neck as he shifted them into a more comfortable position against the soft cushions of the couch. He laughed quietly as a yawn escaped her.

"You must be exhausted." He murmured.

Kate let her eyes drift close as she relaxed against him. "Hmm."

"You should get some sleep."

She felt him smile against her hair as she snuggled deeper into his arms; she did not want to go inside just yet, the fresh air was too inviting after spending too much time indoors…and she told him as much. He seemed just as reluctant to release her just yet.

"I've got an idea." He murmured after a moment, startling her from a light doze. She made a small noise of protest as he shifted her off of his lap gently and stood, returning shortly with a soft throw he retrieved from a nearby lounge. "Lie down." He ordered softly, smirking as she raised an eyebrow at him. Kate obeyed, shifting back against the soft cushions as he stretched out beside her, covering them both with the blanket. Castle gently wrapped his arms around her, cradling her close as she settled against his chest. She relaxed as the rhythmic whisper of the waves and the strong beat of his heart beneath her ear slowly lulled her to sleep… she lingered at the edge as she felt her partner's gaze.

"Close your eyes, Rick. I'll still be here when you open them." She murmured sleepily as she wrapped her arm around his torso.

"Promise?" came a half teasing reply as his arms tightened around her.

Kate smiled softly against his chest.

"Always."

_Author's note: Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed the story….and while I do enjoy some things about the summer, I too hope that Castle and Beckett are back before too long to put us out of our misery. ;) Until next time, fellow Castle fans! – Red Fedora_


End file.
